


Inesperada celebración

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brothers, F/M, Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Seiya no imaginaba que su hermana le tendría preparada una muy particular celebración de cumpleaños. RESPUESTA AL RETO DE UNIÓN FANFICKERA.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 1





	Inesperada celebración

**ATENCIÓN:** LOS PERSONAJES ACÁ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

 _RESPUESTA AL RETO NO. ¿5? DE UNIÓN FANFICKERA_.

* * *

_1 de diciembre_

Se sentía como un niño pequeño. No podía culparla, finalmente habían dejado de verse hace tanto tiempo, que estaba seguro que ella seguía viéndolo así, y no pretendía prohibirle esa felicidad que le daba consentirlo como si aún fuera el niño del que la separaron años atrás. Además, Seiya tampoco podía negar que a él también lo hacía muy feliz que por fin estuvieran juntos… pero no creía necesario tanto espectáculo, sólo por una celebración.

Aquel día sin duda era muy particular, y no sólo porque el final del otoño les estaba regalando un día particularmente soleado, sino porque el calendario ya llegaba al último mes, lo que significaba para el joven Caballero de Pegaso el conmemorar su cumpleaños número 16.

La verdad era que Seiya jamás había tenido tiempo de esas cosas, una dura niñez como huérfano y luego como aprendiz de Santo definitivamente no le permitieron detenerse a celebrar algún cumpleaños. Sin embargo, ahora que las guerras por fin habían cesado y que había logrado recuperarse completamente del ataque de Hades, su recientemente encontrada hermana mayor creyó muy oportuno festejarle un año más de vida.

Días atrás Seika lo había asaltado de pronto con la extravagante idea de organizarle una pequeña fiesta, Seiya estuvo a punto de negarse rotundamente, pero al notar el entusiasmo con el que le hablaba su hermana, no tuvo el valor de decirle que no _._ Pero no imaginó que las cosas serían así, pues para su mala suerte, Seika tenía unas ideas algo empalagosas; y peor aún había encontrado a una aliada para su plan, ni más ni menos que Miho, quien con una gran emoción se sumó a la tarea de preparar una fiesta.

Así había dado comienzo una tortura que para el Santo de Pegaso no se comparaba con todos los enemigos a los que había enfrentado, y todo ese martirio de escucharlas hablar por horas sobre las cosas que podrían hacer, lo que prepararían, cómo y dónde harían la dichosa celebración, ahora estaba en su punto máximo. En ese momento, Seiya se encontraba justo en medio del jardín del orfanato de la Fundación de la familia Kido, viendo cómo su hermana mayor y su amiga de la infancia colocaban globos, serpentinas y toda clase de adornos cumpleañeros, alrededor de una gran mesa que estaba bajo un enorme letrero colorido que rezaba "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sei!".

Desde luego le incomodaba tantas atenciones hacia su persona y en el mundo en el que había crecido no había tantos colores ni adornos, pero lo que más le inquietaba era saber hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar ese par con tal de que tuviera un "cumpleaños normal".

Justo en ese momento, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver que Seika volvía del edificio principal del orfanato con un gran bowl lleno de dulces, mientras en sus brazos llevaba colgado unas bolsas con más souvenirs.

-A ver, te ayudo- se acercó a ella sosteniendo todo con facilidad.

-Seiya no, eres el festejado y no deberías ayudar- le reclamó la mayor.

-No te preocupes.

-Sé que para ti llevar esto es nada comparado con tus tareas como Caballero, pero no es necesario…- continuó diciendo mientras Seiya ponía las cosas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó al ver con curiosidad que su hermana sacaba de las bolsas unas cajitas decoradas con motivos de fiesta.

-Sé que pasaste mucho tiempo lejos de la vida normal pero es obvio que son un pequeño presente para los invitados.

-Estoy seguro que a los niños del orfanato les encantará la idea de que los llenemos de dulces- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a esos pequeños que solía visitar cuando tenía tiempo libre de sus deberes.

-Desde luego y espero que también a tus amigos les agrade.

-Sí… Espera ¡¿qué?!

-Tus amigos Sei… ¿acaso creíste que dejaría fuera a esos muchachos que lucharon a tu lado y consideras unos hermanos?

Seiya se quedó helado. Claro que le encantaba la idea de ver a sus amigos, pero ellos, al igual que él, ya no eran unos niños; además eran guerreros, no se los imaginaba en una fiesta así, y le daba un poco de pena lo que pensarían ellos al ver que su hermana mayor lo trataba como a un pequeño.

-Hablé con tu amigo Shun y él fue muy amable al ofrecerse a hablar con el resto. Me aseguró que Hyoga y Shiryu vendrían hoy, de su hermano Ikki no me concretó nada pero se comprometió a hacer todo lo posible por convencerlo.

En ese momento Miho comenzaba a acomodar cuidadosamente en las orillas de la mesa unos gorros de cartón en forma cónica de diversos colores. Seiya no supo si reír o llorar al imaginar a los protectores de Athena portando un adorno así en sus cabezas.

-Ammm… Seika ¿no crees que esto es demasiado?- preguntó tratando de no herir los sentimientos y las buenas intenciones de su hermana.

Ella lo miró con calidez y una hermosa sonrisa que era tan parecida a la de él- Hasta donde sé, eres el salvador de la tierra, quien derrotó a los Dioses… Me parece que esto es poco.

Seiya suspiró, le daba un poco de consuelo que Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, incluso Ikki, entenderían su posición. Habían sido años lejos de su hermana mayor y simplemente no podía quitarle el gusto de celebrarlo. Pero lo que no tenía contemplando es que Seika le tenía preparadas más sorpresas.

Mientras llamaban a los niños a acercarse para comenzar la fiesta, Seika miró su reloj- En cualquier momento están por llegar tus amigos y amigas.

En ese momento un grupo de niños se fue sobre él, llenándolo de abrazos y gritos de felicitaciones. Hubo mucha confusión, pero Seiya estaba seguro que su hermana había dicho _amigos y_ _amigas_. Luego de unos minutos de tanta agitación, el joven dejó de ser el centro de atención pues los pequeños descubrieron la gran cantidad de golosinas que las chicas habían puesto a su disposición.

-Seika, Seika… - llamó a su hermana quien observaba riendo cómo Miho lidiaba con los huérfanos para evitar que arrasaran con los dulces cuando apenas la fiesta empezaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creí escucharte decir que vendrían mis amigas.

-Ah sí… esas dos chicas que estaban conmigo durante el eclipse y que estuvieron pendientes de ti mientras te recuperabas. La pelirroja que me encontró y me llevó al Santuario para que nos encontráramos, y la otra chica… esa que siempre está muy seria, creo que es un poquito enojona.

-¡¿Marín y Shaina aquí?!- expresó comprendiendo perfectamente que se refería a las amazonas.

-¡Exacto!

Definitivamente sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza- ¿Por qué hermana?

-Me pareció lo más correcto, se ve que te aprecian mucho y que te conocen desde hace mucho.

Seiya trataba de no alzar mucho la voz para no llamar la atención de los niños- Claro, Marín es mi maestra… _m-i m-a-e-s-t-r-a_ \- recalcó- ella me formó como un Caballero, no sé qué pensará cuando vea todo esto, para ella yo soy el guerrero que educó… Y Shaina… ella trata de matarme o trató y luego me tenía que amar… la verdad ya no sé. Ellas son unas guerreras en toda la extensión de la palabra, no creo que…

-Pero ellas aceptaron venir- lo calló- No te preocupes Sei, estoy segura que también tienen muchas ganas de celebrar con nosotros.

Seiya no tuvo oportunidad de continuar porque todos sus temores se materializaron con la llegada de algunos sobrevivientes de la más reciente Guerra Sagrada contra Hades. Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu y un muy estoico Ikki hicieron acto de presencia. Cada uno de ellos le dio un abrazo y palabras de felicitación, algunos más calurosos o efusivos que otros (cada uno de los Caballeros tenía su forma de demostrar sus emociones).

-Mira Seiya, entre los cuatro nos juntamos para darte esto- habló el Caballero Dragón entregándole una bolsa con un moño. En sus labios había una sonrisa, pero Seiya no sabía si era de alegría o algo más- No lo abras ahora, es algo muy sencillo, sólo una camiseta nueva.

-Gra… gracias…

-No tienes qué agradecer. Vamos sonríe, éste es tu día- dijo Shun con otra sonrisa.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la mesa entre cuchicheos y risas, para luego concentrarse en los platillos que Miho había dedicado varias horas de la mañana.

El Pegaso no pudo evitar limpiarse el sudor que ya corría por su frente. Pensó que sería más terrible su llegada pero todo parecía marchar bien, sus amigos no se burlaron abiertamente de su situación, quizá porque eran demasiado nobles para hacerlo en ese momento o porque de verdad no les importaba que su hermana lo tratara como un niño.

-Seiya, ponte esto- dijo de pronto su hermana colocando en su cabeza uno de esos conos coloridos en la cabeza, y acomodó alrededor de su cabeza el resorte que lo sostenía dicho adorno. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, y más cuando su hermana se dirigió a los Caballeros para colocarles uno igual a cada uno de ellos.

Desde luego, ellos se mostraron extrañados de la situación pero permitieron que la pelirroja los pusiera más de acuerdo con la ocasión. Luego volvió hacia él y prácticamente tiró de su brazo para obligarlo a sentarse en el centro de la mesa y comenzara a comer.

El Caballero comió sin mucho ánimo, pero su hermana le insistía en que probara una cosa y otra, mientras le hablaba como si fuera un niño melindroso. Por lado, Seiya estaba agradecido de la presencia de los niños del orfanato que con sus risas ocultaban que él se estaba cansando de la situación. Mientras sus amigos parecían charlar entre ellos soltando de vez en cuando risas, él contaba en su mente para no perder el control y salir corriendo por el bochorno que sentía.

Su nivel de vergüenza llegó al siguiente nivel cuando aparecieron dos figuras femeninas.

-Oh chicas, adelante- fue inmediatamente Seika a recibir a las amazonas de Águila y Ofiuco.

Ambas miraban para todas partes analizando cada detalle del escenario. Seiya se sentía ridículo, ellas lo conocían en su faceta de Caballero, si bien Marín lo había tratado un poco más a nivel personal, todo lo relacionado a ellas siempre había sido sobre entrenamientos, batallas, guerras, venganzas, heridos, muertos… nada que ver con fiestas, y menos una así.

-Seiya, ven y saluda, no seas grosero- le reprendió su hermana. El joven se sintió más avergonzado por el actuar de Seika, quien se empeñaba en verlo como un niño. Asimismo, se sentía extraño al ver a las protectoras de Athena con ropa civil, en medio de un jardín donde se llevaba una celebración tan infantil.

-Muchas felicidades Seiya- dijo muy formal Marín. El Pegaso deseó que ella no usara una máscara y poder ver su rostro, tenía la necesidad de saber lo que ella pensaba.

Por su parte, Shaina fue ligeramente más efusiva. La amazona peliverde comprendió perfectamente la situación del Caballero y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Era de lo más normal, que el festejado recibiera esas muestras de afecto, pero nuevamente Seiya no se sentía preparado para todo aquello. Además, todo era muy confuso particularmente con Shaina pues no tenía muy claro lo que ella sentía por él.

Las Amazonas pasaron y se sentaron a degustar. Por su parte, los Santos cuchichearon mientras las observaban y soltaron una franca risa. Seiya estaba seguro que se burlaban de que unas mujeres tan importantes en su vida se vieran involucradas en situación tan vergonzosa.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, sus amigos viendo de vez en cuando y riendo, su maestra mirando a todos lados como si tratara de entender lo que sucedía ahí, y Shaina sonriéndole a cada momento; pero lo más incómodo era Seika, que no dejaba de decirle que comiera, que sonriera, que se comportara…

 _Maldición, ya no soy un niño_ \- no paraba de pensar.

El acabose de todo fue el momento justo después de la comida, cuando Seika y Miho se retiraron un momento para luego volver con el pastel cumpleañero muy al estilo occidental. Las 16 velas encendidas en él era lo de menos, el mayor conflicto para Seiya fue ver una pequeña figura de un Pegaso al centro de la tarta. Aquella figurita tan tierna e infantil, le pareció demasiado. Él era un guerrero y ése representaba a su constelación protectora, nada de eso le parecía correcto.

Una vez que su hermana se paró a su lado, antes de que alguien entonara alguna canción, no pudo más- ¡Suficiente Seika!- le dijo entre dientes, se arrancó de su cabeza su gorro cumpleañero y se marchó de ahí.

Nadie dijo nada, y él no quiso mirar atrás. No continuó hasa perderse de vista, listo para abandonar el orfanato, y con ello esa extraña fiesta. Se sentía tan avergonzado, un poco molesto… Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que una joven iba en dirección contraria y chocó con ella.

-Perdón, es que…- apenas iba a decir cuando notó quién era la joven con la que se había encontrado- Saori perdóname, estaba muy distraído… ¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes Seiya. Tú eres quien debe disculparme, llego tarde a tu fiesta- dijo la pelimorada con mucha pena.

-Ah eso… Olvídalo. La verdad ni quiero estar aquí.

Ella lo tomó de la mano con cierta preocupación- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Salió algo mal?... Seika estaba tan feliz por la fiesta.

Seiya le sonrió, desde hacía tiempo sentía que sólo con Saori era capaz de sincerarse o encontrar tranquilidad- Es que… hizo todo como si yo fuera un niño… tantos globos, ridículos gorros… y un Pegasito en mi pastel.

-Oh Seiya… Te entiendo, te asumes como un guerrero y ya eres un joven. Crees que es impropio ¿cierto?- él asintió- Pero ¿sabes? Tu hermana se ha esforzado tanto, de veras… Hasta quiso invitarme, sabes que no soy mucho de su agrado… no sé si piensa que por mi culpa los separaron, que arriesgas tu vida por mí o simples celos de hermana- terminó por lo bajo- Lo importante es que quiere celebrarte a su manera, y para los demás es muy importante celebrar que estás aquí vivo.

-Pero todo aquello me pareció…

-Infantil, lo sé. Vamos Seiya, tú siempre has sido el más alegre de todos, eres como un niño- él arqueó la ceja- No me lo tomes a mal, pero tienes una pureza y generosidad en tu corazón que son muy infantiles.

-No lo sé… Creo que ella no me conoce, no sabe lo que soy… No entiende nuestro mundo- bajó la cabeza. Él mismo se sentía mal, sabía que su para su hermana era algo importante la dichosa fiesta y estaba consciente que no debía hacerla sentir mal, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que ella también lo comprendiera.

-Seiya, ustedes se separaron hace mucho… Hay tantos cumpleaños por celebrar que ella siente que debe darte todo junto… Y si el problema es conocerse mejor, dale la oportunidad de entenderse.

Ella lo tomó del mentón para que se miraran a los ojos- ¿Sabes? Seika me contó que por la noche deseaba que saliéramos con los muchachos y las chicas, sugirió que fuéramos a tomar algo o bailar o esas cosas… - se puso un poco roja- Me pidió, dada nuestra "cercanía", que yo te preguntara discretamente qué querías hacer, pero creo que arruiné la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ella me dijo que se sentía un poco tonta al no saber lo que querías… La escuché un poco desesperada por hacer de este día algo especial.

Se quedó en silencio- ¿Y qué crees que debo hacer?

-Bueno, qué tal si vamos a la fiesta. Según sé hay muchos dulces y me contaron que el pastel sería de chocolate con fresas… - lo tomó del brazo- ¿Sabes? Es complicado esto de ser una joven heredera de una fortuna y al mismo tiempo ser una deidad; también me gusta disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida, como comer dulces y pastel hasta reventar, como si fuera una niña y sin que me importe nada más… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?

Seiya sonrió, Saori era capaz de lograr tantas cosas en él. Caminaron juntos hasta donde estaban reunidos los invitados a la fiesta. Seika fue inmediatamente hacia ellos, en su rostro no se podía ocultar la ansiedad.

Saori, por su parte, quiso evitar ser presa de los celos de la pelirroja y soltó el brazo de su Caballero. Decidió ir a saludar al resto de los invitados para dejarles un poco de privacidad a los hermanos.

-¡Seiya!- lo abrazó- Lo siento… - fue lo único que pudo decir ya con ojos cristalinos- Perdón, fui una tonta… Tú no querías esto ¿verdad?

-Seika no llores, por favor- le sonrió dulcemente- Admito que esto es una celebración muy inesperada pero… detrás de todo esto hay tanto cariño de tu parte. Más bien yo debo disculparme, si no fui tan efusivo… Soy un tonto malagradecido.

-Claro que no, eres un Caballero de Athena- dijo ella con orgullo.

-Oye, ¿por qué no, en lugar de salir a un lado, nos quedamos aquí con mis amigos a conversar? Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte sobre ellos, sobre Marín, Shaina y… Saori- se puso un poco rojo.

-Si eso deseas…

-Sólo quiero estar bien con ustedes y celebrar que puedo estar con vida y que gracias a que defendimos este mundo, podemos estar juntos- miró de reojo a Saori que saludaba a las Amazonas y al sentirse observada le sonrió- ¿Sabes? Quiero celebrar las disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida, sin importar que sea un Caballero o un adolescente… Sólo… sólo quiero probar ese pastel de chocolate.

Ella le sonrió y volvieron a la fiesta. Cantaron, comieron, rieron como si no importara más. Incluso, Seiya tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a sus amigos de qué tanto se reían, y ellos son algo de pena aceptaron que les parecía un poco divertido que Miho se desviviera en atenciones por él sin entender que él sólo podía verla como amiga y que rieron más al notar los celos que sentía la joven con las miradas y sonrisas que Shaina le enviaba.

Seiya miró a su alrededor. No importaba cómo, sino con quiénes estaba. Sus amigos, sus amigas, Saori y su hermana, todos ellos compartiendo un día especial para él, conmemorando un año más de su vida… aunque, claro, en una inesperada celebración

**FIN**

_HOLA MUNDO. BIEN YO ACÁ CON MI RESPUESTA MUY RANDOM AL RETO (CREO) 5 DE UNIÓN FANFICKERA, QUE COMO SOSPECHARÁN CONSISTÍA EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. Y COMO SIEMPRE YO SALGO CON ESTAS COSAS RARAS, CONFIESO QUE AHORA SÍ NO ES LO MEJORÍSIMO DEL MUNDO PERO ESTE TEMA CUMPLEAÑERO NO ERA LO MÍO. BUENO, ESPERO QUE NO LES PAREZCA TAN LOCO Y NO AVIENTEN CHANCLAS, Y SI TIENEN DUDA (O QUEJA) DE LA ACTITUD DE SEIYA PUES… QUÉ RAYOS, ESTO ES SÓLO UN FIC GENTE ¡UN FIC!_

_FINALMENTE SI TIENEN DUDAS SOBRE LOS RETOS QUE ALGUNAS AUTORAS SAINTSEIYERAS HEMOS TOMADO, DENSE UN ROL POR EL FACEBOOK DE_ _**SAINT SEIYA – UNIÓN FANFICKERA** _ _Y EN EL APARTADO DE NOTAS ENCONTRARAN LOS RETOS Y SUS RESPUESTAS (AUNQUE CREO QUE NO ESTÁ ACTUALIZADO). Y BUENO YA LUEGO DE ESTE PEQUEÑO COMERCIAL ME DESPIDO, LOS LEO._


End file.
